Modern computing systems comprise numerous electronic components such as GPUs, CPUs, RAM, etc. As electronic components become faster and more powerful (e.g., with smaller form factors and faster GPUs or CPUs), more heat is generated within the electronic components. Without adequate cooling, overheating may occur and cause physical damage to the components; and sometimes even lead to system failures and data loss.
Thus, it is important to monitor temperatures of key components (e.g., GPUs) of the systems to avoid overheating. In conventional systems, the systems can read the temperatures of GPUs through Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) connections, and then use cooling fans to remove excessive heat from the GPUs by actively exhausting accumulated hot air, thus maintaining suitable temperatures within the GPUs.
However, in certain computing systems, GPUs do not have I2C connections to transmit temperature information.